


In the Light Of the Candles

by this_wayward_life



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bossy Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottoming from the Top, Getting Together, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Riding, Rough Sex, Top Steve Rogers, Topping from the Bottom, power bottom bucky barnes, service top steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Now, it wasn't entirely Steve's fault. Bucky got nightmares almost every night, so Steve was always ready at the drop of a pin to jump out of bed and run to his best friend's side, holding him through the aftershocks and rubbing his back. So when Steve heard Bucky sob out his name, he was out of bed like a shot and slipping through Bucky's bedroom door. It was only when he'd softly closed the door behind him that Bucky had moaned, and Steve had frozen in place.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683862
Comments: 7
Kudos: 431





	In the Light Of the Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "How long have you been standing there?"

Steve knew it wasn't right.

Steve knew that he was being weird at best, creepy as all shit at worst. Of course he knew; he was lurking - because that was the best word for it - at the entrance of Bucky's bedroom, watching his best friend jack himself off, metal fingers buried inside his ass. 

Now, it wasn't entirely Steve's fault. Bucky got nightmares almost every night, so Steve was always ready at the drop of a pin to jump out of bed and run to his best friend's side, holding him through the aftershocks and rubbing his back. So when Steve heard Bucky sob out his name, he was out of bed like a shot and slipping through Bucky's bedroom door. It was only when he'd softly closed the door behind him that Bucky had moaned, and Steve had frozen in place. He hadn't moved since.

Bucky was spread out naked on the bed like a masterpiece, a feast, his skin reflecting the soft glow of the scented candle that burned at all times during the night, his left side encased in shadow. His hair fanned out across the pillow, framing his face, highlighting the delicate curve of his lips and the brush of his eyelids across his cheeks. His chest rose and fell rapidly, his nipples peaked and swollen enough that Steve wondered if he'd been playing with them, and the thought sent another shoot of arousal down to his already very hard cock.

Bucky's eyes were still closed and his brows were furrowed, and his mouth hung open in an attempt to get more air into his lungs. He licked his lips and let out a low whine, his metal wrist twisting and his back arching, and Steve felt his cheeks heat up. It was as if his consciousness had left his body and was observing from above, because he couldn't move his body or make a sound to alert Bucky to his presence, but maybe if he stayed very still Bucky wouldn't notice him, wouldn't stop making those sweet noises or moving his metal hand inside his body and his flesh hand over his cock.

Bucky moaned softly again, and Steve snapped back into his body so quickly it felt like whiplash. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be watching his best friend pleasure himself, no matter how beautiful he was and no matter how Steve felt about him. Steve edged back towards the door, trying desperately to ignore the tightness of his pants and his shortness of breath, and he had his hand on the door when Bucky-

" _Steve_."

Steve froze, but Bucky hadn't seemed to notice him. He was moving his hands faster, his breath was short, and he'd definitely just cried out Steve's name while he was touching himself. Steve couldn't help the winded sound he made, and Bucky's eyes flew open, meeting Steve's across the room. Instead of stopping, or covering himself, or even questioning why Steve was there, Bucky's eyes roved over his body, stopping when he saw the bulge in Steve's pants. Bucky's mouth curled into a sly grin and he threw his head back, crying out Steve's name again. It was almost definitely exaggerated, and would have been ridiculous, but Steve was so turned on that it just made him stumble across the room and crawl up Bucky's body, very carefully not touching him. If he touched him, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"How long have you been standing there?" Bucky asked, taking his flesh hand off his dick to run it up Steve's bare chest. Steve shivered at the feeling of Bucky's hand on his bare skin.

"Since you called out my name the first time," Steve croaked. He couldn't take his eyes off Bucky's body, the way he was rolling his hips, still fucking himself with his metal fingers. "I thought you were having a nightmare."

Bucky hummed, his hand curling around the back of Steve's neck and toying with the short strands of hair at the base of his skull. "And why didn't you leave?"  
"I-" 

Steve cut himself off as one of Bucky's legs curled around his hip, pulling his body down flush against Bucky's. He took a ragged breath - god, he was so hard it hurt. Bucky cooed sympathetically, his hand slipping down Steve's body to cup him through his sweatpants.

"Aw, look at you," he crooned, rubbing at Steve's erection. "You're so needy, doll." Steve felt his face heat up as he let out a choked-off groan, and he buried his face in Bucky's neck. "You got this riled up just from watching me, darl'?"

"Buck, please," Steve pleaded.

"Please what, honey?" Bucky purred, suddenly tightening his grip on Steve's cock and making Steve gasp in both pain and arousal. "Gotta use your words."

Steve moaned, loudly and unabashedly, into Bucky's skin. "Wanna touch you. Wanna be inside you."

"Aw, of course you do," Bucky crooned, letting go of Steve's cock and causing a whine. "Can't think once you've got your cock wet, can you?"

Steve's face was burning from where it was buried in Bucky's neck, but he still felt himself nodding his head. His hands were still firmly clutching the bedsheets. Bucky smelled so good, the sweetness of his body wash covered slightly by the tang of sweat, and Steve couldn't help but suck on the skin under his mouth. Bucky moaned, arching up into him, and suddenly pushed Steve off.

"Sit up against the headboard," he ordered breathlessly, pulling his fingers out of himself. "Take off your pants, too."

Steve complied hastily, kicking his sweatpants off with very little grace and not even bothering to rearrange the cushions before he sat back. Bucky crawled up the bed and straddled Steve's lap, looking like a beast stalking its prey, and Steve shuddered at the thought. Bucky's thighs were hot and tight around Steve's hips, and his still-slick ass rubbed against Steve's bare cock, and if Steve wasn't careful he was going to shoot off before he even got inside Bucky. Bucky, as if reading Steve's mind, smirked and tossed his hair over one shoulder, leaning forward to sling his arms over Steve's shoulders.

"You still wanna touch me?" he asked, and laughed when Steve nodded frantically. "The lube's right next to you, honey, you can slick your cock up and help me sit on it, okay?"

Steve's head was spinning, and he was reaching for the small bottle before he even fully understood what Bucky had told him to do. His body was on autopilot, letting Bucky take over control as he sunk down slowly on Steve's cock. He was there to make Bucky feel good, Steve realised as Bucky bottomed out with a moan, whatever that took, and Steve knew that he'd murder the world if it could make Bucky smile even once. 

"Steve?"

Steve shook himself out of the stupor to see Bucky looking at him worriedly, his hands framing Steve's face. "I lost you for a second there. You okay?"

"I love you," Steve croaked out as an answer. Bucky's worried expression bloomed into wonder, and a smile spread itself across his lips. Instead of saying anything, Bucky wrapped his arms tight around Steve's shoulders, lifted himself halfway off Steve's cock, and kissed him.

Steve couldn't keep his hands by his sides; his arms flew up to cradle Bucky's body, pulling them flush together as Bucky rolled his hips and licked into Steve's mouth. Bucky's mouth was soft, so soft, his lips swollen and plump as Steve sank his teeth into them, and his tongue seared a path of heat with every flick inside Steve's mouth. Steve wanted to drown in him.

" _Shit_ , baby, you're big," Bucky was panting into his mouth, bouncing in his lap almost frantically. "Biggest cock I've ever seen, honey, prettiest one too. Fucking waste that you've kept it in your pants for so long, I could'a been choking on this thing since the _thirties_."

Steve cried out, both at the words and the way Bucky rotated his hips on one especially brutal bounce, and pulled away from Bucky's mouth to sink his teeth into the thick muscle of Bucky's pec. Bucky shouted, cradling Steve's head as he lapped at the bite, and suddenly Steve was overcome with want, his heartbeat frantic and his breath uneven. In one smooth movement he'd pulled Bucky off his cock and pressed him into the mattress, sliding back inside and sucking one of Bucky's nipples into his mouth.

"Shit, that's it," Bucky hissed, his fingers tight in Steve's hair. "That's it, honey, just like that. What a good boy, what a sweet boy you are for me, god I love you so much."

Steve preened at the mindless praise and filth pouring from Bucky's mouth, his insides lighting up at the knowledge he was being good for Bucky, that Bucky loved him, that he was Bucky's good boy. He was Bucky's, he belonged to Bucky, and that thought was enough to get him shuddering and crying out Bucky's name as his orgasm ripped through him. Bucky arched underneath him with a cry, and Steve felt warmth cover his stomach, but he barely noticed. His eyes were fixed on Bucky's face, his hazy eyes and sweat-slick mouth and flushed cheeks and the way his hair was sticking to his forehead. 

Steve rested his forehead on Bucky's chest as he caught his breath, his softening cock slipping out and making Bucky hiss out a breath. He was so tired, so content, so full of happiness. 

"So," Bucky said eventually, still breathing hard. "You love me."

Steve hummed in agreement. "You've wanted to do this since the thirties."

"Yep," Bucky agreed.

"Do you wanna... talk about this?" Steve asked uncertainly. Bucky hummed consideringly, running his hands through Steve's hair.

"What's there to talk about? Do you wanna keep doing this?"

"I'll have anything you're willing to give me," Steve replied honestly, and Bucky's face softened.

"I adore you," he murmured, before pulling Steve up to kiss him chastely. "But I'm also very tired, and would like to sleep." He slid out from underneath Steve and turned his back, looking over his shoulder expectantly. "And you're gonna stay here and spoon me and wake me up with a good-morning fingering."

Steve couldn't even fathom refusing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr at wayward-lives


End file.
